1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to platform for temporary attachment to a vertical side of a structure and is useful, in particular, for supporting planks from the side of a building under construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the construction of a wood-frame building, it is necessary to provide workmen with convenient access to the undersides of the eaves of the building to facilitate installation of the soffits.
The conventional scaffolding employed for this purpose may be inconvenient if the ground below the eaves is uneven or obstructed. The use of ladders is also inconvenient, and somewhat dangerous, due to the need for frequent relocation of the ladders and the risk of falling from the ladders.
It has previously been proposed, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,244, issued Jun. 2, 1970 to J. E. Weible, to provide a scaffolding device in a form of a tube or pipe having a transversely extending hanger member secured to an upper end thereof, so that the hanger member can be hooked over an upper edge of a partially completed wall or other building structure to suspend the scaffolding device. A support bracket is slightly disposed on the tube and can be adjusted in position on the tube by displacement of the support bracket up or down the tube and by the use of a pin inserted through the tube or pipe through any of a number of pairs of holes. The support bracket composes a horizontally outwardly extending arm, and a inclined brace located beneath the arm.
In use, a pair of such scaffolding devices are suspended from the top of a wall, and the support brackets are vertically adjusted along their tubes. Planks are then supported on the horizontally outwardly extending arms of the support brackets, to provide a platform on which a tradesman can stand.
This prior scaffolding device, however, has a disadvantage that it requires access to a horizontal member of a wall, for example the top plate of a frame wall, which may be in practice be impossible, for example in cases where such access is obstructed.
It is a further disadvantage of this prior device that, in order to selectively vary the height at which the planks are located, the support bracket must be adjustable in position along the length of the tube or pipe. Consequently, either a very long tube or pipe must be provided, in order to provide a wide range of height adjustment, or alternatively a number of tubes or pipes of different lengths must be provided. In either case, the expense of manufacture, storing and transportation of the scaffolding device is correspondingly increased.